


2AM

by Sapphoria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advice, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Comfort, Could be seen as, Declarations Of Love, Devotion, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Established Relationship, Established devotion, Feels, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heart-to-Heart, Ignis has been in love with Noctis since the beginning..., Ignis nearly breaks his promise to live, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pep Talk, Pre-Altissia, Protective Ignis Scientia, Songfic, Spoilers, Talking, The Prince and his Advisor, Unbeta'd, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: "And what a privilege it is to love,A great honor to hold you up"It was 2AM. Noctis stood outside along the cliff side of Cape Caem, listening to the crashing waves. For the first time in a while, he couldn't sleep.Ignis could sense something out of place.





	2AM

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ignis and Noctis piece and I really hope it is decent!  
> Edited a tad  
> The fic is based off of the song [Two](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrDzd4ufypE) by Sleeping at Last. Take a listen if you'd like the full vibe of this piece.

   The crisp sea breeze that drifted in through a crack in the old window pane was slightly chilly as the air circulated around the spare bedroom. The old house creaked quietly as it settled for another time that night, not being used to the presence of people back inside it’s cozy walls.

 

   The house at Cape Caem stood quiet so late into the evening but a soft buzz of unease flowed through the nooks and crannies of the old wooden structure. The air of uncertainty was right in the forefront of everyone’s mind as the hours ticked by towards the young king’s departure to Altissia.

 

   It was certain to everyone that the task of forming a covenant with the Hydraean was a treacherous one, given how the crown prince and his retainers recounted their experience with the Archaean.

 

   The prince had been lucky to receive the blessing of the Archaean at all before the empire stormed in towards the Titan to subdue and quell him. Only then, the Astral disappeared from the Disc of Cauthess all together in a splendor of golden light after his favor was given to the young king.

 

   The next steps would be the breaking point in all of their lives. The feeling of everything reaching a fever pitch was strong as was the uncertainty. All in an all or nothing game with no end in sight for the changes radiating across Eos.

 

   All was the will of the Astrals, anyway. No changing that.

 

   Stirring from his fitful slumber, Ignis opened his tired eyes and let out a quiet sigh. Not being able to continuously stay asleep seemed to be becoming a bit of a problem for him as of late. The toll each day took didn’t help his case in the slightest either.

 

   The man rolled onto his back with the soft shifting of worn sheets and looked up at the old board ceiling over his head.

 

   It was quiet in the rectangle room, the cream walls aglow from the soft beams of  moonlight shining in. The sound of hush waves lapping against the nearby cliff sides set a gentle, relaxing feeling through Ignis’s bones for the first time in a while as he listened.

 

   With another small huff, Ignis sat up on the creaky bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He reached for the side table and patted gently until his hand grasped his glasses with careful precision as to not smudge the lenses.

   Ignis placed his glasses on his face carefully and without a sound as to not disturb the other occupants of the small space.  

 

   Moving silently, with a practiced grace, he moved his legs off the side of the bed and glanced up at the bed across from him against the opposite wall.

 

   Tucked away in the mess of sheets below, a proud tuft of blonde hair poked through the top. The sheets rose and fell slowly. Prompto must have been worn from the few photo stops they had taken on their long trek over to the cape.

 

   Behind the blonde, the imposing figure of Gladiolus laid still. His strong, tattooed arms were folded over his chest and his eyes only appeared fitfully closed. Like he would bolt awake at any moment if need be.

   It certainly appeared to be a squeeze for the both of them to share one small bed but when beds were available at all… best to take their chances then miss out.

 

   Ignis turned slightly, suddenly realizing the space beside him was rather cold. Especially when that was where the exhausted prince decided to conk out for the evening. The spot beside him was empty, the sheets pulled aside. Noctis’ shoes were missing from where Ignis had placed them after prying them off the unconscious man earlier in the night.

 

   With swift steps, Ignis stood and moved to the opposing wall where he had kicked off his shoes. He stepped into the well shined dress shoes and brushed a few strands of stray hair from his eyes.

 

 _‘   What could he be doing out so late…’_  He thought absently as he fiddled with the cuff links of his dress shirt. He didn’t wish to jump to conclusions that something was amiss until after he looked around himself. Causing a ruckus would only aggravate everyone more then they already were. He also knew Noctis was capable enough if he had gotten himself into trouble, all things considered.

 

   Silently, Ignis knocked the tips of his shoes gently against the ground to make sure they were on snuggly before slipping out of the bedroom door.

 

   The upstairs balcony of the hideout was quiet as he stepped out and gently pressed the door closed again. No sounds beside the house occasionally settling filled the air.

 

   Ignis walked swiftly down the stairway and into the darkened main room adonished with the large wooden table. It was unoccupied, as expected, except for the few cactuar figurines lined up on the end towards the door where Talcott had been fussing over them.

 

   The door to the hideout was slightly ajar and a slither of light was coming in and lighting up a line on the darkened wood floor.

 

   Shaking his head in disbelief at the prince’s carelessness he strode towards the door and stepped outside, looking around the porch and still not seeing a soul. There was still nothing extremely suspicious about the prince wandering off to be alone. He probably didn’t have a chance to truly think to himself since they left Insomnia. Though Ignis knew he had to stay on guard just in case something malicious was really afoot.

 

   Stepping down the steps of the porch and onto the dirt cliff path, Ignis looked around into the darkness. The night was surprisingly bright as the moon hung high in the sky. The dark navy sky was alight with various arrangements of stars and constellations he hadn’t been able to truly admire from the crown city.  With no one really settled around in the cape region, the visibility of the cosmos was much clearer.

 

   He quietly marveled in the splendor of the dark night sky with his eyes closed and face turned upwards. It was insignificant but standing amongst the stars felt like a small victory to him. A moment to himself to think of only the present. The way the sea breeze swept around him and blew at the scattered patches of grass on the hillside.

 

   His shoulders relaxing a bit, Ignis slowly opened his eyes. He looked towards the fence lining the edge of the cliff and saw the small break in the wood. A large curved boulder sat there.

 

   Having come closer to it, Ignis could finally make out the words engraved in the neat stone. And see the light white flowers laid at the base of the makeshift monument. A soft sigh left Ignis’ lips and he bowed his head for a moment in respect. Jared had been a good, strong man from what he knew of him. It was truly a tragedy what became of him.

  
  


   The man held his hands in front of him respectfully while in the presents of the moment. From his right side, he could hear soft shuffling as if someone was treading in tall brush.

 

   Looking up cautiously, he saw him.

 

   Noctis stood a few paces down the way, where the fence curved off into the cliffside. His back was turned to him and he was facing off towards the lapping sea below and out in the distance. The moonlight lighting up his dark figure was stunning from where Ignis stood. Truly picturesque from a romantic’s or a certain photographer’s standpoint.

 

   Ignis paced towards him slowly, not wanting to disturb whatever the other man had been doing out so late. Though it was wise to perhaps check on him. The journey the next day, or morning as it were, would most likely require a lot from the young prince. These next steps in gaining the Astral’s favor would be perilous. He knew as much from their last encounter.

 

   Strolling up behind him slowly, he stopped just a few feet away.

 

   “Ahem,” He cleared his throat as to not startle Noctis too much in the dead of night.

 

   Without so much as a flinch at the sudden voice, Noctis glanced over his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow.

 

   “Oh. Hey,” He said casually, waving a hand in small greeting. He rested his folded arms on the top of the wooden fencing as he leaned.

 

   Now that he was closer, Ignis could see his prince’s longish blue black hair was rumpled from sleep and blown astray in the evening breeze. Quite unkempt but strangely endearing, per usual.

 

   “Hello, Noct. What brings you out so late?” Ignis asked with a slight teasing intonation as he spoke.

   “It isn’t like you to miss an opportunity to sleep.” he mused as he walked up beside the other young man and glanced out at the darkened waters.

 

   During their young days, he recalled Noctis staying up late when he was troubled. To avoid the nightmares which would morph to his fears and anxieties.

 

   The dull lull of the sea that lapped against the nearby ridges gave a soothing sensation to the air that mixed beautifully with the shining stars overhead. The perfect location to chase away any misgivings the mind had to offer.

 

   “Nothing in particular?” Noctis tried before sighing and shaking his head, placing his face into one of his palms.

 

   “That isn’t it… I guess I have a lot on my mind.” He admitted quietly and shifted on his feet a bit.

 

   “That’s understandable. We have much ahead of us the next few days I suppose.” Ignis stated matter of factly and finally rested his arms over the edge of the fence carefully. The lack of a good night’s rest in the past days were beginning to wear him down. He could assume the prince was feeling the same strain.

 

   “Yeah…,” Noctis sighed quietly and pushed his bangs out of his face though sea breeze blew them right back.

   “You’re right.” He said with a slight bitter undertone, though really he just sounded sad.  
  
   Ignis caught his tone and glanced at him, concern knit into his brow.

 

   “... are you not taking well to the situation, Noct?” He asked lowly, knowing the reaction either way wasn’t going to be the best.

 

   Noct gave a small snort and shook his head and let his arms fall over the fence.

   “You kidding, Specs? I’ve been thrown into this life since I was born,” He gave a bitter chuckle.

 

   “I’m getting used to it as I go, I guess,” Noct mumbled and slowly exhaled.

 

   “Not like I asked for any of this...” He gave a shaky breath.  


   The young prince ran his hand through his bangs to sweep his disheveled black hair from his face then proceeded to rub at the back of his neck bashfully. He, too, appeared exhausted to his advisor and friend.

 

   With a little hesitance, Ignis reached out and put his hand gently on the other man’s shoulder. A solid weight with reassurance behind it.

 

   “... I know you have mixed feelings on the matter of your destiny, Noctis. But rest assured, I will remain by your side. We all will.” Ignis spoke lowly, with a certain confidence behind his words.

 

   “We have complete faith in you. Wherever you may lead us.” He gave an affirmative nod as he spoke before patting his shoulder once then dropping his hand back to the fence post.

 

   They were always close during their childhood. The gentle reassurances to each other as they grew up together. Small pats on the shoulder and an encouraging smile to pull each other from their darker days. At first it was more like a duty but slowly devotion and adoration swelled forward and never entirely stopped or silenced. Always humming softly in the distance of their thoughts. The desire to lift each other up.

 

   The pair stayed like that, side by side, simply looking out at the crashing dark waves below for a while.  It was always a comfortable silence that fell between them. Ever since their shared childhood. Noctis, growing quiet after his injury and Ignis with his silence observance. They usually were able to understand each other without a word between them, mostly by mere expression alone. It came easy to them. To just be there.

 

   “You see, If I could take this weight from your shoulders, I would.” Ignis glanced towards Noctis and his gaze softened as he looked at his friend’s pale complexion against the navy sky.

 

   Seeing his childhood friend surrounded by stars and the endless night, he realized that the prince really did have a fate tied to the darkness after all. It wasn’t an awful thing, no, of course not. It was beautiful. He had always thought so, at the very least.

 

   “Hah, I know you would try…” Noctis chuckled quietly and shook his head. His blazing blue eyes were piercing even in the darkness.

 

   “I’ll deal with what I have to though.” He sighed.

 

   “Don’t forget, Noct. You have us to rely on as well. You often try and do everything by yourself…” Ignis pointed out, pushing his glasses up carefully and cast him a glance.

 

   “Once we get to Atlissia, it _will_ be up to me, Ignis.” Noct sounded worn down with every word as he hung his head, his dark bangs fell back into his face. He clenched his fists. His anxieties flooded over him visibly once again. He often worked to keep them suppressed under the guise of disinterest but from how tired they all were, it was fitting for emotions to spill over.

 

   “To fight the Hydraean and receive her blessing, to fight the niffs, and to find Luna.” He listed off, his hand trembled slightly from his strong grip.

 

   Ignis simply listened and could tell from the prince’s trembling, that this must have been what have kept him up. The uncertainty and the weight of his destiny. The unknowns awaiting in Altissia.

 

   “If I may,” The advisor cleared his throat and pressed his spectacles back into place as he gathered his thoughts.

 

   “You will accomplish all of those things in due time. It may sound overwhelming and unbearable for even the most sound of mind, but you do not have to go through it alone.” He gave a small smile his way.

 

   “You have companions who will be by your side. You hold a resolve to complete your duty. And even when the crushing responsibility sets onto you, Please, never hesitate to ask for help.”  The advisor nodded curtly and placed his hand again on his prince’s shoulder.

   “You are not alone, Noct. This, I swear to you.” Ignis said, a tone of finality in his voice as he spoke and he squeezed the other man’s shoulder.

 

   The prince’s trembling had stilled slowly but surely and he unfurled his fists and let out a shaky breath.

 

   It took a minute for Noctis’ shoulders to relax from their tense state and he blew out another long puff of air.

 

   “... Yeah. Thanks, Iggy.” He whispered, almost too quiet for him to catch.

 

   “I just… Don’t want people to die because of me. Not again..” The prince hesitated and he glanced to the side, avoiding Ignis’ eyes.

 

   It dawned on the him. The underlying guilt of the lives lost in Insomnia, the guilt he felt towards his own father for his sacrifice. Noctis was fearful. Fearful of losing more people close to him.

 

   Fueled by sheer instinct, Ignis reached over and settled closer to Noctis. He pulled him close with little hesitation, his caution thrown to the wind at the sight of the crestfallen prince. He pulled him to his chest and simply held him firmly.

 

   A confident hush came from his lips as the advisor spoke to his prince.

   “I, for one, would hand over my life for yours if the situation rose. But as for now, I plan on living by your side.” He said easily, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

 

   The most common confession of devotion.

 

   Noctis was still, getting used to the embrace before he almost melted into the embrace, his head coming to rest on Ignis’ shoulder. He suddenly hit his arm.

 

   “... That isn’t funny. You aren’t allowed to die on me.” He mumbled and pressed his face against his white dress shirt. It was a familiar gesture to them. Childhood nightmares usually ended with them this way.

 

   “That’s an order.”

 

   Ignis smiled gently and gazed down at the warm form in his arms.

 

   “Of course, your highness.” he jested, an air of mockery in his tone.

 

   With his face hidden, a small laugh escaped the man in his advisor’s arms. A warm bubbling that shook them both and felt nice in the cool night air. A quiet laughter that washed over the pair as the sound of the waves below did.

 

   Noctis finally seemed more relaxed and slowly returned the embrace with familiarity.

 

   “Thanks, Iggy… Really.” Noctis said softly.

 

   “Think nothing of it, Noct.” Ignis whispered quietly, feather lightly pressing his lips to the crown of the prince’s head. Another familiar gesture from a simpler time. A time of children holding hands and vowing to always be together. To protect each other.

 

   “You needn’t worry.”

 

_I will remain by your side._

_I will love you without any strings attached._

 

* * *

  


_“Please… Forgive me...”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Bonus points if you can theorize where the last time is from and why I put it there.  
> Leave a comment if you'd like! I live for feedback!


End file.
